


dreams are killers

by barryallens



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Isn't the Flash, Eventual Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallens/pseuds/barryallens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween party au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. get your party on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [markwatneyys (zoe)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=markwatneyys+%28zoe%29).



> sorry this is so late- I didn't want to wait til next year to post!   
> enjoy! 

This, Barry Allen decided, has to be the worst Halloween party he had ever been to. Sure, he didn't expect lots of candy, but none at all? Or at least Felicity could have told him that it was not fully completely a costume party, because here he is in a full fledged Marty McFly costume looking out of place next to drunken tux-wearing billionaires. And who'd have thought that billionaires threw such lame parties? Cisco was definitely not missing out.

Barry stretched his arms in a pathetic attempt to keep from falling asleep when he heard his name.

"Barry!" yelled a blonde in an over-the-top Sailor Moon costume, wildly waving an arm. "Hey, Bar!" She stumbled over to the counter, dragging a tall man with her.

Barry sighed loudly, "Thank god, Felicity. Please express my disappointment to our invitee, because this party sucks. It'll be fun, you said. There'll be candy, you said. Guess not. Sure, I was late, but it is not humanly possible to eat all of a party's candy in fifteen minutes."

Felicity winced, and the tall blonde's expression took a quick turn from calm to annoyed. Probably a friend of this Queen guy, Barry thought, about to apologize halfheartedly.

"I'm sorry you're not having fun." The man said smoothly, and before Barry could ask, he added, "I'm Oliver Queen."

Barry's eyes widened apologetically, but really, how was he supposed to know? It's not like he's been to Star City many times or anything. "I am so sorry." He sputtered, and he can't help but suddenly notice how attractive this Mr. Queen was when vaguely annoyed, with bright eyes and a charming grin. Even with a suit on, Barry could n tell that Oliver worked out. "Oh, and I'm Barry Allen." he added quickly, blushing at the expectant stares.

Felicity nodded in response, "I'm glad you guys met! I really wanted you to meet each other." Tugging on Oliver's arm totally unstealthily, she tilted her head towards the exit.

Barry proped his arms up on the mahogany table, gaping. "Are you two together?" He didn't wait for an answer. "That's great!"  

 Felicity grinned, clicking bubblegum pink heels against eachother. "No. We were once, but things didn't work out. Clearly we're still friends, though, which is great." 

Barry's eyes widened. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to offend." . He crinkled his nose, thinking through the statement. "You have a job?" he asked, staring at Oliver.

The blond man shot a glare at Felicity, and smiling almost falsely he replied, "I have, um, a part time job at Verdant, my half-sister's bar. I need the extra money, you know?" 

Barry, confused as to why a billionaire, or ex billionaire would need extra cash, blinked stupidly. Everyone has their reasons, he thought. "Well, um, have fun at where ever you're going. " Yup, just leave me alone at the party you invited me to, Barry thought, slightly bitterly.

"Did you want to come? We were just going to go to Big Belly Burger for some food and trick or treating." Felicity offered suddenly. "No offense to you, Ollie, but I don't think this is Barry's kind of party." 

 "Yes! Please!" Barry yelped, "I mean, um, darn. I should rather hate to leave a party grand as this one." 

Oliver quirked  a rare smile at the boy. "Let's go. Big Belly Burger, you said?" 

                          ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stepped into the darkness of the parking lot, the cars visible only by the dingy glow of street lamps. "You know where Big Belly Burger is, right?" Oliver asked. "You can drive there yourself, if you'd like." 

"Yea, um, no." Barry responded flatly. 

"Oliver, Barry only just moved to Star. And he drives a bike." Felicity added. "He can drive with us." She glanced at Oliver pleadingly. 

The blond huffed ever so slightly, drawing a hand through his stubbly hair. "Yeah. Get in, kid." 

The couple and Barry stepped into the car. Awkward silence awaited them, and Oliver quickly turned on the radio. "Hah. Fall Out Boy is still cool." he hissed into Felicity's ear, grinning heroically. 

A pause followed the cheerful seconds, and Barry blurted, "I'm not a kid!" He winced at his own whiny tone. "I mean, um, you're only a little older than me." 

Felicity whipped around, snorting. "Flatterer." 

Oliver groaned, and the speed of the car began to increase. 

Barry raised a confused eyebrow. "What. Am I wrong?" He quivered as Oliver took an all too quick turn. "Felicity. Come on. We're friends, right?" 

She shook with laughter, blonde waves of hair jiggling along with her. "OLIVER IS, LIKE, 34!" she gasped. "No. 30? Yeah, 30." 

Barry's jaw dropped open. "Oh. Wow. Okay. You look really young for your age. And fit." He said awkwardly, a flush spreading up his cheeks. He was saved from utter embarrassment when the car stopped. 

"Welcome to Big Belly Burger." Oliver announced, as if to end the previous conversation. They stepped into the near empty joint, and Barry observed the bright colours and delicious smells. "This place smells great!" he cheered. 

"And it tastes even better. They have the greatest fries. And burgers. Speaking of burgers, I'm starving." Felicity said. 

The two men nodded their agreement, and Felicity sat down at a booth. Almost instantly a young woman walked up to them, pen and paper in hand. "What can I get you to drink?" 

"Three Cokes, please!" Felicity answered, and the woman smiled, taking her cue to walk away. "So, why don't we finish our previous discussion?" Felicity asked with a smirk. 

To her dismay, she was met with a chorus of, "NO!". She tilted her head thoughtfully. " Barry, why don't you tell Ollie a little about what you do? Or what you did in Central?" 

Barry sighed. "Okay. I was a forensic investigator for the CCPD... That's about it." He ended the conversation cheerfully, but almost as if to end it. 

Grabbing a skillfully placed drink -when had the waitress come?- Oliver frowned. "Why did you move?" 

Felicity nodded. "Yea, you never told me." She slurped her Coke intently, glancing at Barry reassuringly. 

The brunet huffed, then blurted, "My dad got out of prison and I didn't want to see him so I left!" 

Felicity's eyes widened, and she placed a manicured hand on Barry's orange vest. "I didn't mean to pry." she apologized softly. 

The waitress returned, and Felicity quickly ordered the 3 Big Bad Burgers they had agreed upon. Whipping back around, she gave Barry a tight hug. "I'm sorry. But your dad? Is he in Central?" 

Barry shook his head. "Nah. He moved to Keystone. Time alone and stuff. Central just had too many bad memories, I guess. For both of us." 

Oliver coughed awkwardly, and turned to the TV. It was too special a moment to be nosy on. He gasped as the channel flashed from a commercial to news report. In bright white glowed a breaking story- 'Ghost Attack At Local Club'. "Felicity." he said urgently. 

"We're having a moment, Ollie," Felicity sighed, "What is it?" 

He glared at her, and she pulled a wallet out of her purse. "Sorry, Barry. Gotta go." she wailed, dropping a debit card on the table. 

With a quick swing of the door, they were gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver Queen was brooding- an ususual thing for him as of late. He zipped up his costume, careful to not break the zipper, and began to stomp out the door. A strong hand was placed on his arm, but Oliver pulled away with the defiance of a twelve year old.

"Ollie, what is it? We were having fun. What happened?" Felicity blocked the entrance. "You aren't leaving until you tell me." 

"It's just... You trust Barry?" Oliver asked, pulling the green leather of his hood over his face. 

"You don't?" Felicity gasped, frowning, "Why not? I met him when he lived in Central. Barry isn't lying." 

Oliver huffed quietly. "Whatever." 

Felicity tightened her ponytail as a knowing smirk crossed her face. "Oh, no.. don't tell me. This couldn't possibly be because you like him? And you don't want him to be a liability or something?" 

Oliver huffed even longer and louder. "Felicity, stop. People are dying, and I need to go  _now._ " 

The woman smiled, stepping away from the elevator. "Fine. But we're finishing this when you get back. Okay?" 

\----------------------------------------------------------

The ghosts were easy enough to fight- just the usual sub-par mercenaries. However, with Felicity buzzing in Oliver's ear, he found it much harder to concentrate. 

"You're just distracted because you think he's cute." Felicity squealed. "Hmm, Barry Queen or Oliver Allen?" 

Oliver kicked a thug out, continuing the fast paced fight. "Would you shut up, _Chatty Cathy_? I'm just distracted because you're pestering me." He stopped the conversation to skillfully pull out his bow, firing an arrow into the arm of a fleeing merc. 

"Come on. Black Canary told me that Team Arrow beat everyone up. We're talking when you get back. You can't escape your destiny, Ollie!"

With a sigh, Oliver pulled off the mini mic and turned it off. _Thank god_ , he thought, _Some quiet at last_. 

He decided to go check on that annoying Bart guy- or Barry, or whatever. After all, even as a probable suspect for consorting with Dahrk or just a suspicious liar, they had pretty much dumped him at Big Belly Burger with only a debit card. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Big Belly Burger, Barry had fallen asleep at the booth. He breathed softly and gently, hiccuping lightly every few seconds. 

"Barry. Barry. Barry." Oliver repeated restlessly. "Wake up." 

Barry stirred slightly, moving his head enough to reveal a ketchup smeared face. 

" He fell asleep in my fries." He stated slowly, "He got his face in my fries, and now he's going to get ketchup in my car. Great." Reluctantly, Oliver picked up the brunet and carried him to his car, waving a friendly 'good night' to the remaining night waitresses. 

In the safety of his car, Oliver placed Barry across the back seat and pulled out his phone. 

SENT MESSAGE 

To: felicity

where is barrys apartment? I picked him up from big belly burger 

 

1 NEW MESSAGE

From: felicity

oh is he ok??? I totally forgot about him oops. tell him I'm sorry? 

 

SENT MESSAGE

To: felicity

yeah, he's OK. but I need his address. tonight is movie night with speedy and she'll kill me if I'm late. maybe for real. 

 

1 NEW MESSAGE

From: felicity 

fine. it's 1741 Willow Lane, Star City (duh) but I can't remember the zip. sorry? 

 

Oliver entered the address into Google maps, glancing back at the still-unconsious Barry. He drove to the apartment complex in silence. To Oliver's disappointment, he reached the complex quickly. With a determined sigh, he lifted up the boy and walked around the dark building, looking for the correct number. He was suddenly very thankful that Felicity had finally remembered the whole address - the shady apartments were, well, creepy. 

It was when he reached the apartment door that he realized he had no way to get in. 

Lightly placing Barry on the ground, he lifted up a brightly coloured welcome mat in search of the keys. None were to be found. Nor were there any under the assorted collection of potted plants that surrounded the entrance. 

"Great." Oliver said, frowning. He reluctantly grabbed the belt loop of Barry's jeans and yanked off the simple silver key. He fitted it into the keyhole, twisting it until the door clicked. Oliver squatted down the the sleeping boy's level, prodding him with a hand. "Kid, wake up. You're home now." 

Grumpily, the half-asleep Barry stumbled through the open door, using only the support of Oliver to stay up. "I don't usually take people home on the first date." Barry mumbled, laughing quietly. 

Oliver snorted, cracking a small smile at Barry. "Yeah, okay. Goodnight." With that, he locked the door and left, only looking back to smile at the sleeping man. 


End file.
